What if Darth Vader lived?
by MG927
Summary: Many of us know the famous scene where Darth Vader sacrifices himself to save his son from the evil Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. Well, what if Vader lived? This is just how I think it would go. Sorry if chapters are short!
1. Chapter 1

1

"Tell your sister… You were right…" Anakin Skywalker said, shutting his eyes.

He was not dead - Luke Skywalker could feel his connection with his father still going. He grabbed the stump of Anakin's arm, dragging the man formerly known as Darth Vader aboard the shuttle, taking the mask and helmet as a precaution..

After the shuttle deboarded the exploding Death Star, the officers and stormtroopers on board stood in awe. Vader, their superior in every way, lay on the ground, with only one robotic hand, and Luke Skywalker, the enemy of the Empire, standing by his side.

"Lord Vader?" an officer asked, in complete shock.

"Help him. Please, help my father," Luke pleaded.

The Jedi Knight's words confused the officers even more. Vader had a son? But, even with their lack of knowledge that Sheev Palpatine was dead, and Vader was the rightful heir to the Empire, they put him in a bacta tank.

Luke ran to the comm. "Attention, all rebel ships. Do not fire! This is Commander Luke Skywalker!"  
"Luke?" Admiral Ackbar asked over the comm. "You're alive?"

"Yes. The emperor is dead," Luke said, confusing the officers even more. "And I have Vader."

Ackbar was immediately taken aback. "Vader is alive?"

"Yes," Luke replied. "But please, do not gun him down immediately. Let him stand trial. He's the one who killed the emperor."

Now Ackbar was confused. "Acknowledged."

Luke's stolen shuttle boarded, and Mon Mothma, General Madine, Hera Syndulla, Jan Dodonna, and Ackbar were the welcoming party. Luke boarded, followed by the officers, the latter in handcuffs. The officers were led to the prison by rebel soldiers.

"Commander Skywalker. Where is Vader?" Syndulla inquired, walking towards the last of the Jedi.

"He's in the shuttle. Please, save him," Luke pleaded with his superiors.

"Why should we? He's a killer," Dodonna said.

And so, Luke filled the Chancellor, Generals, and Admiral in on everything, from when they landed, to Luke and Vader boarding the shuttle, no detail left out. All of the superiors were greatly surprised, and amazed.

"So, in a sense, my father was the heir to the empire, so now, he's the emperor. And, he knows vital imperial information," Luke pointed out.

"Very well, Skywalker," Mothma said, her first words in the confrontation. "When he wakes, we will have a council meeting to discuss your father's ultimate fate. Until then, direct Emperor Vader to the medical bay."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Anakin Skywalker awoke three days later, finding himself in handcuffs, in a rebel prison cell. He looked to his lower right, and saw that someone had attached a new hand. He knew he was in his mask - he recognized the sight.

"Hello?" the emperor asked, looking around. "Is anyone here? Where am I? Where's my son?"

The door to his cell opened, and Mothma walked in. "Hello, Emperor Vader."

"What did you call me?" Vader questioned, as kindly as he could.

"According to your son, you killed your master. By imperial law, you are now emperor," Mothma confirmed.

"So what do you want with me?" Vader asked.

"Your son pleaded with us to repair your suit and let you live, because he thought we could get vital imperial information out of you," Mothma said.

"And I'll give it to you," Vader said. "And, if you're going to call me emperor, call me Emperor Skywalker. But please, let me talk to my son."

After Mothma left, Vader waited patiently for half an hour. When that half hour finished, the door opened, and two guards carried in a table, a chair, and two meals. Then, the guards left, and Luke walked in.

"Hello, father," Luke said, sitting down.

"Hello, my son," Vader replied.

"I brought supper," Luke said. "And I think you'd feel more comfortable if I was around."

"Back in the Clone Wars, I was held in many cells on ships like these," Vader stated. With some pain (due to his handcuffs), he removed his helmet, then his mask. "And I don't eat solid food anymore. I haven't for twenty-three years."

"Why not?" Luke asked, grabbing his own cutlery, and beginning to eat.

"Well, after I started to need this suit, my teeth began to decay, and I had a difficulty swallowing solids," Vader replied.

"So, how do you get nutrition?" Luke asked.

"I have a vitapaste straw built into the suit," Vader stated. The straw popped out.

"Here, have some bantha milk to help wash it down," Luke said, handing his father a glass of blue bantha milk.

Vader put it in his mouth, then took a sip of vitapaste, and swallowed both at the same time. "Thank you."

"There's something I should tell you, father," Luke said, swallowing a piece of sushi ( **A/N: They actually do have that in Star Wars, I looked it up** ). "The identity of my sister."

Vader perked up. "Who?"

Luke breathed deeply. "It's Princess Leia, father."

Vader was completely shocked. "Leia Organa? Is your sister?"

"Yes, father. She is," Luke replied. "And I know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she's pregnant. Han Solo is the father."

Vader nearly fainted, but quickly regained his posture. "Let me tell you what happened before I got trapped in this suit."

And so, Vader told his son the former's life story, from being sold to Watto, to being burnt on the shores of Mustafar. Some parts saddened Luke, like when he force-choked Padme, but most of it intrigued the younger Skywalker.

Before Luke could reply, a voice came on the commlink. "Commander. Bring Emperor Skywalker to the briefing room for questioning."

"I will," Luke replied. "Come, father. They want to speak to you."


End file.
